ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Takamine/History
50px Warning: There may be spoilers ahead Family * His family consists of his parents and older brother. Midori's family owns a greengrocer in the shopping district near Yumenosaki (Called 八百屋 高峯, Greengrocer Takamine or Takamine's Greengrocer). Despite his complaints about them, Midori treasures his family, especially his brother. * His family seem to be the opposite of him, being boisterous and lively, and always encouraging him to hang out with friends or do work for the greengrocer, instead of lazing about at home. Chiaki comments that they are a "tough, but warm family".Climax - Heroes of the Future 4 *His family seem to be the type of people who are not fond of being picky about food. When Midori was young, they told him the "Wasteful Ghost" will appear if he fusses over his food choices.Biblio - Bind and Unfold 3 * His parents are extremely fierce in their greengrocers business to the point where they even signed a sole supplier contract for vegetables with the academy's cafetaria. Because they don't pay Midori, he lacks motivation to do his errands, but does so anyway since he will be yelled at.Christmas Live, Zodiac - Senpai Turned Into a Dog?! 1 * His older brother is an honor student. He is so stoic that Midori even compares him to Keito.Biblio - Bind and Unfold 2, First Dreams - Hooray! Today is Just a Normal Day! 2 * Midori has stated that when Tsumugi isn't wearing glasses, he looks like his older brother. This may or may not be more related to Hajime's comment that Tsumugi looked like an "elite from a prestigious school" without them.Biblio - Bind and Unfold 4 * His brother has been taking exam after exam in hopes to become a lawyer, only to fail every time. This is one of the reasons Midori felt he had to focus on supporting his family and the greengrocer over anything else, because unlike his brother, he "has no dreams."Climax - Tears of Shooting Stars 4 **He had been preparing himself to inherit the greengrocer shop in his brother's stead, so that his brother could pursue his dream. However, a few days after he proclaims this, Chiaki informs him that his parents said they're determined to carry on the greengrocer shop on their own, or pass it on to one of their relatives, or even close the shop once they retire. His brother also stated that his backup plan is to inherit the greengrocer shop.Climax - Heroes of the Future 4 Early Years Midori lived a regular, normal life, until he joined Yumenosaki. During middle school, girls would crush on him for his good looks, but would grow bored of him as soon as they find out how uninteresting he was inside.Climax - Tears of Shooting Stars 4 According to his first sub story, he's grown ten centimeters since last year, which means he was roughly 168cm in his last year in middle school. War Era Midori had no direct contact with the academy during this era, as he was not interested in idols. However, he comments that the academy and its students felt very closed off from the world during this era, as if no outsider could tell what was going on inside.Sweet Halloween - sweet home 4 Current Year See: Appears In Next Year Information about what the character is doing next year, if notable (ie, becomes the leader of their unit, goes on to start a company, continues being an idol with classmate A, etc). Sources Category:History